


An Enemy & A Soulmate

by AmourShipping



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: Decided to do this because we need more of these, Delta asking his brother a lot of questions, F/M, Omega in denial, Omega's perspective cause I thought that'd be fun, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourShipping/pseuds/AmourShipping
Summary: Just a short one shot about Omega's thoughts when he gets shot. I kinda delve into not canon/not confirmed stuff when I mention "the pull" so that's fun.
Relationships: Anya/Omega, Omega/Anya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	An Enemy & A Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend the time I should be using on my big assignment for school that I haven't started yet on learning how to navigate this site so I can upload a crappy fic for ITBMW because there aren't enough of them? Yes, yes I did. Y'all better write some too cause I'm going to need SOMETHING to satiate me during the hiatus.

“I’m not your enemy!” a defiant voice.

“I’m your soulmate.” a glow emanating from a pale wrist.

The few seconds of silence that followed felt like an eternity of waiting. Omega’s hand twitched ever so slightly, tempted to look down at his own numbers, to affirm that the x’s that painted his wrist had once again returned to their original state. When she fell, when her neck broke and she died, an unfamiliar feeling welled up within him. He didn’t like it. Anya was just some lab-rat human his brother needed, those silly little numbers she valued so much meant nothing to an android like him.

“We are no such thing.”

Omega dismissed her foolish comment. Humans are faulty, humans are weak, humans are the enemy. The numbers on his wrist were nothing but a simple error. Omega didn’t have a soulmate; couldn’t have a soulmate. That was a fact, and yet…

Anya’s tears were etched into his mind like a curse. She had shot him to escape, contrary to what he expected. Her eyes seemed so clear at that moment. Omega never realized that the eyes of a human could shine like that. Her endeavour was foolish, no gunshot wound could keep him down long enough for an escape. His system notified Omega that the wound had recovered enough for him to function and his head told him to get up and capture her. His head told him a lot of things, and he listened...usually. But something in his artificial chest stirred. His head commanded him to stand up, but the image of her eyes locked him in place. 

Omega stared up at the ceiling, turning his head to look out at the sky. A memory flashed through his mind. 

“Look to the sky, Wolf.” 

He felt it again, the pull, as he liked to describe it to Delta. Humans are faulty, humans are weak, humans are the enemy. The words swarmed his head, crushing the feeling in his chest enough to get him to stand. It is nothing, the sensation within him is just the gunshot wound.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. The storm had calmed, nothing but the crunch of Omega’s steps could be heard. It’s too late; she has already escaped. He didn’t feel relief, he was just too tired to bother hunting her down today.

Omega calmly made his way into the base. He spotted his brother in the distance repairing some androids. Omega knew that he failed, but Anya still lingered in his mind. Her pale blonde hair flew carelessly in the wind, her face held a determination in it that he never imagined could come from her, her grip on the gun wa-

“You’re injured.”

Four steps. Five steps. Six steps.

“The girl?”

Omega stopped in his tracks. Delta asked calmly, but it was clear that he already knew the answer. Omega explained how Anya got away, but Delta saw through his excuses. Sometimes it felt like Delta saw through Omega himself too. It unnerved him, but his cool expression would never display anything but cold indifference. 

“You let her go?”

Anya’s face flashed through Omega’s mind. The pull that trapped him on the ground strengthened as he recalled the incident. He didn’t let her go, she escaped. She’s just an enemy who used her ridiculous notion that they were soulmates to distract him. Delta is wrong, he has to be wrong. 

“Let her go is an overstatement. I did not ask to be shot.”

Even Omega himself knew that despite his ability to maintain a poker face, his words came off more defensive than he would have liked. But it was true, getting shot was not on his agenda for the day. The mission was simply to capture Anya, not get shot, and make it back to base. Omega failed two of those three objectives, something he hadn’t done in a long time. The pull was undoing his logic, it was causing him to make...miscalculations in his task, especially when it came to Anya. Omega thought back to her confused face when she came back to life. It was clear that she didn’t want any of this, so why does he need to capture her of all people?

“Why do you care about one girl anyway?”

He couldn’t contain the question that hung in his chest, though Omega knew his way of phrasing it was incorrect. Anya wasn’t just some girl; not to Delta, and certainly not to himself. But he decided to ignore that last thought, it was irrelevant to the topic at hand. 

“You failed once again.”

Delta didn’t answer his question.

“Is there something wrong with you? Don’t tell me you feel it again.”

A whisper in the back of Omega’s mind. He knows. A shot of anxiety deep within his chest. Humanity has taken hold of you once again. A subtle twitch of his hand. Those wretched numbers on your wrist are proof.

“I’m fine.”

...and denial so forceful that no one could pursue the thought any longer. He’s fine. Humanity is a weakness, one that an android doesn’t have, one that he doesn’t have. The only reason he started feeling the pull again was just because of Anya’s nonsense. 

Humans are faulty, she is weak, she is the enemy.

Soulmate?

What a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> If I can do it, so can you. Now I REALLY need to start that assignment before my mom hangs me for failing my class.


End file.
